Shaving
by TheRg
Summary: For the kink meme, prompt 'Shaving I don't care who is shaving who


**130. Shaving I don't care who is shaving who 3**

"Merlin…" Arthur sounded thoughtful, that was inever/i good. "Merlin, I've been thinking of growing a beard – what do you think?"

Merlin looked at him, eyebrows raised, not quite sure if he was joking or not. The prince glared at him – not joking then.

"Um… I don't think so, no." He coughed, to disguise his laughter, "Sire."

"Why not?" Arthur sounded sulky now. That was never good either.

"Because you'd look like an ever bigger prat – your highness." Merlin was laughing openly now, grinning.

Arthur stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think. I'm the prince – I can do what I like."

"What's the point in asking for my opinion then?" Merlin rolled his eyes, "Anyway you only want a beard because you're too lazy to shave yourself; I swear you'd have a servant to do it if you could get away with it."

Arthur's voice was stern, but his eyes were smiling, "iMerlin/i, how many times do I have to tell you? You ican't/i talk to me like that. But you've given me an excellent idea. Starting from tomorrow morning, you can shave me."

Merlin groaned. He iknew/i it was never good when Arthur was thoughtful.

--

Merlin didn't always have the most agile of fingers; he found it tricky enough to shave himself and he iknew/i the shape of his jaw. Not that he didn't spend most of his time staring at Arthur's face, mapping every detail of it into his mind… But that wasn't the point.

It took a huge amount of concentration for Merlin to shave Arthur without cutting him - a ihuge/i amount. And it really wasn't helped by the fact that Arthur's face, his lips, were so close. Or by the fact that Arthur iinsisted/i on talking.

"I didn't realise that you liked your men clean shaven, Merlin."

"Mmmm" Merlin didn't really register that Arthur was, in essence, calling him a girl, iagain/i. He was concentrating more on not cutting his prince's nose off. "I don't mind hair in some places… Just not the face… Doesn't make kissing them much fun…."

Right! He was done. He took a step back to admire his handy work, surprised at the look of disbelief on Arthur's face.

"What, I didn't cut you – did I?" Merlin peered at him, he couldn't see any blood…

Suddenly, Arthur's fingers were wrapped around jaw, pulling his face towards him, ithen/i Merlin realised what he'd said.

"iOh/i…"

"Oh." Arthur echoed, nodding in agreement, before bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Merlin hadn't been expecting this… Not at all… If he had, he might actually have shaved ihimself/i this morning.

In fact, he wasn't totally sure that he wasn't dreaming; a really, really, ireally/i, good dream. But Arthur's mouth tasted so real, his tongue sliding into Merlin's mouth felt so real, and so good, and the vibrations that ran through him as Arthur moaned felt real.

Merlin decided that he didn't care if it was a dream or if it was real, he was going to enjoy it.

Stumbling backwards, he fisted one hand in Arthur's nightshirt and the other in his hair, pulling him after him, to fall onto the unmade bed. Rolling them skilfully, he straddled the prince's hips and held his hands above his head with one hand, effectively pinning him.

Merlin used his other hand to push Arthur's shirt up and leaned down to place kisses over his chest.

"See, hair here is igood hair/i." He explained; pretty sure, from the fiery look in Arthur's eyes, that he wasn't taking a word of it in.

He pulled off his neckerchief and used it to tie the prince's hands to the bed so that he had free use of both his hands.

Unsurprisingly, Arthur protested to this but Merlin silenced him with a deep kiss, "Don't move them, don't spoil our fun."

He wasn't totally sure that Arthur would listen to him – when had he in the past?! – but ihoped/i that he would.

Merlin moved to Arthur's side, slowly undoing his breeches and pulling them off - something which he delighted in doing each and every night, but knew that he was going to enjoy what would come next even more.

He ran his fingers over the fine golden hairs on Arthur's calves, "Hair here is fine. It's nice." He ran his tongue along the length of his left calf, to demonstrate his point, moving to kiss and lick his knee and delighting in the sounds that it drew out from Arthur.

He moved his fingers higher, to Arthur's groin, stopping just short of his weeping cock. He twisted his fingers gently into the hair there, teasing it carefully.

"Hair here is lovely, masculine, ivery/i nice." He purred into Arthur's ear, causing the prince to buck against his hips.

Arthur laughed, sounding half hysterical. "Merlin, take your clothes off, for god's sake!"

This was one of those rare orders that Merlin chose to obey, enjoying Arthur's eyes greedily roaming over his body.

He knelt over the prince, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"God, Arthur, you're so beautiful. I don't care if you hate it, because it isn't manly enough, you are. iBeautiful./i And it just makes me want to fuck you."

His voice wavered a little with the last words, Arthur had gotten tired of staying still and had thrust his hips up, rubbing their cocks together.

Merlin moaned and moved to kiss his lips, suddenly surprised by the fact that he was now iunderneath/i Arthur; Arthur was now ion top of/i him.

"I knew you couldn't listen to me – do what I said – I just knew that you'd – " His complaints were cut short as Arthur rubbed his hard cock against Merlin's, who could only respond with a whimper.

"Now Merlin," Arthur started "I know I always tease you about being a girl, but I never realised I was right!"

He reached between them and gripped Merlin's ready cock, sliding his thumb over the top and swiping across the weeping slit. Bringing his hand up to Merlin's mouth he slipped the thumb into his mouth.

"Taste good?" He asked, licking his lips, eyes fixed on Merlin's.

Merlin just moaned in response and sucked on the thumb, stroking and teasing it with this tongue, making Arthur swallow hard.

He pulled his thumb out of the boy's mouth and kissed him, moving his hand between their legs and carefully sliding his thumb into Merlin, who hissed with pleasure.

Arthur worked the thumb in and out of him, then replaced it with two fingers, then three. When he was satisfied that Merlin was ready he pulled the boy's legs further apart and rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly against his entrance.

"So, you like kissing boys do you, iMerlin/i?" Merlin had never heard Arthur sound like that, he sounded dark and mysterious, possessive and maybe a little angry. The desire that blanketed his mind was so thick that he couldn't find the words to reply, just moaned wantonly.

"Do you like it when then do ithis/i to you?" He thrust smoothly into Merlin, pressing forwards until he was buried deep inside him.

They groaned together, eyes tightly shut.

Arthur propped himself up on one hand, moving the other arm under Merlin's back, hand gripping his shoulder. He withdrew a little and pressed his hips slowly forwards again, making Merlin whimper desperately.

He growled in Merlin's ear, voice low and husky with blatant lust, "You just want me to fuck you, don't you? Like a whore – a little slut." Arthur kissed him, biting on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He had to bite his own lip then, to stop himself from whimpering when Merlin moaned.

He grabbed Merlin's hands and pinned them above their heads, "Don't move them, don't spoil our fun," he winked. In answer, Merlin just groaned again and thrust his hips up, moving the prince further inside him.

Arthur growled and used the hand he had on Merlin's shoulder to pull himself further inside him, mouth moving to nip and kiss at the boy's neck and shoulder, anywhere his mouth could reach.

He thrust into him, harder and faster, unable to restrain himself. Crying out loudly, Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's shoulder to his hard cock, pumping it in time with his heavy thrusts.

Merlin was gasping loudly, crying out things that sounded like iArthur/i and i Oh god, Yes/i, but could have been all sorts of words, spilling uncontrollably from his swollen lips. But Arthur knew they weren't and it was when he heard Merlin cry out his name, unmistakable even through the sounds of sex, felt him squeeze tight around him, that he thrust once more, hard and deep, and came with a gasping cry of iMerlin!/i

And they lay together, curled up, for quite some time. And Arthur decided that, if this was his reward, he idefinitely/i wasn't going to grow a beard.

FIN


End file.
